RoseWhip
by HeeroGrl195
Summary: The over-done Halloween incident done once again. lll Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover lll :::Slowly but surely a WIP:::
1. RoseWhip

Title: Rose-Whip Part: 01/? Author: HeeroGrl195 Fandoms: Buffy the Vampire Slayer / Yu Yu Hakusho Pairings: none @ the moment Summary: Xander dresses up as something other than the soldier on Halloween that leaves some interesting changes. Note: I know the idea's been over-done, but I just couldn't stop myself. ^_^; Disclaimer: Don't own!  
  
**~**  
  
Rose-Whip  
  
"Wait till the girls get a load of me." Xander smirked giddily to himself, nearly bouncing up and down in pent up excitement as he skillfully twisted and tamed his long locks into the appropriate position.  
  
Though initially being blackmailed into this whole Halloween-drag-a-bunch-a- kids-around-trick-or-treating deal by the troll Snyder, Xander couldn't help but feel a growing sense of eagerness swell deep within his being, a sense of rightness.  
  
This was his chance. A chance to play, to become someone else, someone important.powerful, and not the useless zeppo he was so often referred to.  
  
While he knew they didn't truly mean to keep him at arm's width with all the slaying and researching, Xander couldn't help but flinch or barely keep back hurtful tears each time one of his 'so-called' friends sent him out for donuts or coffee.  
  
It was sadly laughable how they'd send him out to fetch things, like a pathetic puppy waiting just for a scrap of attention or love, at 'night', by 'himself', while keeping himself 'alive' and 'safe' the whole time, and then to expect him to stay out of the slayage .it was just plain fucked up.  
  
So even if it was just for the night, a few hours of probable Hellmouth twists, turns, and skewers, it was still an escape. An escape from the normalcy he called life that Xander was willing to play along with no- matter what the outcome.  
  
Shaking himself out of his ever-growing depressing thought's, Xander gave one last tug at his now perfect silver hair and smiled evilly into his bathroom's mirror.  
  
The person that stood before him was almost unrecognizable. Long, silver locks cascaded down his back in elegant waves. Fluffy bangs slightly covered golden-slitted eyes. Two triangular ears perched upon the top of his head in perfect symmetry. A set of pearly, white fangs just barely touching his bottom lip when he smiled.  
  
It was a strange yet alluring site to behold.  
  
'Ethan sure did know his stuff when he made this outfit.' Xander commented silently as he absent-mindedly ran his fingers up and down the smooth felt of his tail.  
  
"This is going to be f~un!" The Zeppo sing-songed out as he easily exited from the bathroom, to his bedroom and slipped on a pair old sandals.  
  
Straightening the silky-smooth toga like outfit he was adorning, and putting the final touches of his costume on, the teen was finally ready to depart.  
  
"Watch out Sunnydale.here comes Yoko Kurama." Xander laughed lightly, while absently-mindedly running his tongue over his fake canines.  
  
Gently securing a long-stemmed, red rose behind his left ear Xander happily left for Buffy's house never knowing that this night, of All Hallow's Eve, would be his last.  
  
TBC.(maybe)  
  
**~** 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N1: Sorry for the **long** delay. Lost my muse for this fic, but happily the bunny's are hopping and I now know where I want this to go.

A/N2: See chapter 1 for warnings & disclaimer.

He was getting closer.

That fucking Rei-kai bounty hunter was not giving up and even without his acute hearing or sensitive sense of smell Yoko Kurama could feel his time was nearly up.

He had been running for so long now. Had tried all his tricks, plants and agility in a vain attempt to evade capture or worse death, but he was exhausted. Exhausted, hungry, and unfortunately hurt.

Long rivets of crimson dripped down his side and left for-paw onto his most beloved plants leaving an easily identifiable trail for even the blindest of Rei-kai to find.

'Lucky shot…' Yoko's mind helpfully supplied before sluggishly going back to the matter at hand…

…He was in some deep shit.

Tails whipping around urgently behind him as he skidded to a brief stop Kurama shot nervous, frightened, golden orbs about him and let his ears twitch to-and-fro in a desperate attempt to seek out his tormentor.

Nothing so far, but it was just a matter of time. Time that was sadly running out.

Giving a delicate sniff, and a long last glare to his surroundings the small, silver fox gave in and curled up under one of the monstrous trees that littered the area and began to lick his paw clean.

He couldn't stay still long, his body yelling at him to do otherwise, but he had to try and stop the bleeding and give himself back some sort of chance at escaping or the hunter would be the least of his worries.

'Die of blood loss…how pathetic…' His foggy mind once again helpfully supplied.

Maneuvering his tiny, sore body once his paw was sufficiently clean to get at his side, Yoko Kurama knew one thing for sure.

"I have to get to the Ningenkai." The fox-demon hissed out in pain as he began to clean his other wounds and for once in all this mayhem glad that he knew just the way to get there.

TBC…


End file.
